


Saucy snippets (discord server prompts)

by Oriki-Miitad (Sneaking_UnicornWitch)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, Handcuffs, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Massage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-binary Alpha-17, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, acts of service, comm sex, non-sexual domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaking_UnicornWitch/pseuds/Oriki-Miitad
Summary: A series of non-connecting short (probably <750 words) works inspired by NSFW prompts from the Soft Wars discord server.Relationships and tags vary.
Relationships: Alpha-17/CC-1010 | Fox, Alpha-17/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. E: Alpha-17/Fox (massages, prostate milking)

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings, tags, and relationships will be added as I continue writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Cry! "ohhh massages ... massages getting saucy bc all that skin on display"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha-17/Fox
> 
> Massages, Prostate Milking

**

Alpha moans, feeling like his body is melting impossibly further into the mattress. Slick, clever hands press into the meat of his shoulder blade and the tension he holds there slips away.

His mind wanders as Fox slides the oil all over his back, hands slowly moving downwards.

The fingers sliding down between his cheeks, however, are unexpected, and he tenses up on instinct. 

“Ssshhh, _mesh’la_. I just spent so long getting you wound down,” Fox soothes, and he huffs but relaxes again.

The first finger slips in easy, he’s still a little loose from earlier, and the slick slide past his rim becomes just as soothing as the hands on his back had been. 

Another one, slightly stretching now, mirroring the burn building in his gut. Fox twists them, brushes his prostate, but Alpha feels too good to do anything more than hum at the sensation.

Heat coils as Fox moves faster, pressing heavy on his prostate. His fingers never leave it, instead passing over it again, again, again. Alpha knows he’s hard, but he’s too boneless to even rut down on the covers. 

Fox’s other hand, forgotten until now, moves up to grip at the back of his head, fingers curling around the sides towards his jaw. “You going to come for me, _mesh’la_?” he asks, and it seems like forever - or is it no time at all - before he can feel his cock pulsing each time Fox swipes over his prostate. It’s not the blinding supernova of his usual orgasm, but it leaves him wiped all the same. 

  
He feels Fox’s fingers withdraw, hears the sound of Fox snapping off his gloves before he’s being rolled over and cleaned off. A gentle hand smooths sweaty hair away from his forehead, and he falls asleep to Fox’s heartbeat.


	2. M: Alpha-17/Obi-Wan (Gentle Domination, Caregiving)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Art, asking for "Alpha 17/Obi-wan, gentle domination... Well, as gentle as 17 gets"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha-17 & Obi-Wan Kenobi  
> Acts Of Service, Caretaking, Non-Sexual Domination, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Handcuffs, Non-binary Alpha-17

“What are we doing?”

“You, General, are doing nothing. I, on the other hand, am going to take care of you.”

It’s not like he’d _planned_ on being caught napping in their shared ‘fresher. 

He’d not planned on whatever this is either. 17 had cuffed him to the desk chair with their binders, still wet from the last of this week’s water rations.

The manhandling is… nice.

17 kneels in front of him, positions him how they like. They towel off his calves before drying his feet and between his toes. It tickles, and he tries so hard not to kick his foot out. He earns a rumble of _Good_ from 17. The room ratchets up a few degrees, and his thoughts begin to float away.

The scratchy, GAR reg towel dries off his thighs, moves upwards with an efficiency that’s not quite clinical but is all 17. He tries to move into the sensations, drifting quietly, but they just hold his hips down with a sure grip and soothing thumb.

Hands on his chest, firm, and his senses all become a little jumbled as he leans into the petting as much as he can with his hands still bound to the chair. 

He can feel the moment 17 is about to step away, and grumbles a wordless complaint. 17 does it anyway, the bastard, and comes to stand behind the chair, starts to dry his hair with the towel. 

In this position, his neck could be snapped in a second. 17 is all power, all muscle, but Obi-Wan can feel the control in their movements, how they’re being so careful not to jostle him too much. He sinks further into the softness, enjoying being the one taken care of for once, and only complains a little when 17 stops. The binders click off, but he stays limp in the chair, boneless because he’s exhausted, yes, but also feeling very sated.

“Come on, Kenobi. Unless I’ve got to do all the work and take you to bed too.” 17’s gruff voice cuts through his foggy thoughts. 

He still doesn’t move, and there’s no warning in the Force before he’s airborne, being flung over 17’s broad shoulder for the few short steps to the bunk.

“‘Gotta do everything myself.” 17 rumbles, but their hand is soft as it brushes now dry hair away from his forehead. “Sleep well, Kenobi.”

He does. 


	3. E: Cody/Obi-Wan (holosex, sex toys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Projie's, "Hmmmm holosex, with toys"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
> 
> Sex Toys, comm sex, Improvised Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, IEDs (Improvised Erotic Devices), Silly, 1st attempt at writing holosex
> 
> This is my first take on the prompt, which is mostly silliness with a background of smut. Something a little sexier will likely follow at some point. It's 212 words because I am On Brand.

“I’m pretty sure you’re not meant to stick your deece in that.”

The absolute banthashite quality holocall makes everything blurry, tinges it blue, and runs it through a filter of static for good measure. 

It’s also the only thing they’ve got.

“I thought,” Cody grits out, “we agreed you wouldn’t ever call it that again.”

Obi-Wan laughs, like Cody’s not one more awful cockpun away from putting him on latrine duty, ranks be damned.

He’s desperate, they’re _both_ desperate. This mission has gone on too long and though Cody likes his brothers very much, there are some things - as their current Commander, as their future _Alor_ \- he can’t ask for.

“What even is it, anyway?”

Who cares? He doesn’t. Caring went out the airlock hours ago, along with patience and shame. He just grunts and adjusts the receiver so it’s no longer in shot.

Torrent’s inventions cause him more headaches than his own men do, because that’s what little brothers are for. But these goo grenades have… interesting secondary uses. He’ll live to enjoy it if the medics don’t find out.

“Just- just shut up and look pretty for a minute or two, okay?”

Obi-Wan, sprawled out in miniature on the projector in blue-hued wavering glory, pumps his own cock and grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [here](https://oriki-miitad.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
